Milady
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: The first time Hiccup called Astrid "Milady", and all the times following it. (One-shot)


**Okay, so I know I said in the A/N for "Guilt" that I wasn't updating until February 3rd, but I finished this one-shot sooner than expected, and I just thought, "Why not post it?" And so, here you go. :D**

Astrid was hacking away at a tree with her axe in training. Stormfly was watching her every move with interest, chirping every so often in a way to cheer her rider on. Astrid continued to have at the plant until finally, the tree fell over. Astrid looked at the tree with satisfaction, twirling her axe, switching it from her right hand to her left hand, and then back again.

"Only took me fifteen hits that time, Stormfly," she told her dragon. The Nadderhead squawked happily, flapping her tail. "Last time, it took nineteen." Astrid glanced at her axe, and then averted her gaze to another tree. Smiling, she instantly went to practice on it.

It had only been one month since Hiccup woke up after battling the Red Death. People were still adjusting to living with dragons, but they pretty much had it under control, thanks to Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. It was tricky, yet worth it all the same.

After a few more hits with her axe, Astrid successfully brought the second tree down. The horrendous sound of the once tall plant hitting the forest floor shook the ground for just a moment before it stilled once more.

"Impressive."

Astrid turned around, smiling as a Night Fury shriek welcomed her ears. Before, whenever they heard the cry of the black dragon, they would duck for cover and just hope they weren't seen. Now, they grinned at the sound.

It was amazing how so much had changed in just the course of a month.

Toothless landed, Hiccup dismounting shortly afterwards. He limped slightly due to the prosthetic he was still getting used to, but he had a good hang of it, considering how long he had had it.

"Thanks," said Astrid. She swung her axe. "I really like this weapon. It's nice."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it's a good piece of weaponry," he commented. "So...what have you been up to?"

"Chopping trees," said Astrid.

"Oh, well, cool," he said. "Is there a reason?" he asked rather suspiciously.

Astrid did a seesaw motion with her free hand. "Ahh, ish," she said. "I'm training with myself."

"Well...the trees aren't a worthy opponent," said Hiccup.

"Are you really suggesting I fight _you_?" Astrid asked.

"What?" Hiccup said. "Oh, no, I wouldn't think so. Are you kidding me? No, you'd beat me before we even started."

Astrid had to admit, she was a bit disappointed. She had never actually seen Hiccup wield a sword, let alone fight him herself.

"Well...I could go easy on you," she said.

"You're serious?" he asked. "You want to fight me?"

"Sure, why not?" she replied. "We could get you a sword, or something, and we could train. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds...interesting," Hiccup said. "Fun, actually."

"Go on and get a sword, then!" said Astrid.

"Sure thing, milady," said Hiccup.

"Milady?" Astrid questioned.

"Yeah, milady," said Hiccup. "You're a lady. I should be addressing you as such."

"Don't," said Astrid.

"Well, whatever milady says!" said Hiccup, smirking.

Astrid frowned, and threw her axe in his direction. It embedded in tree, just a few inches over Hiccup's head. Hiccup stepped aside, staring at the axe.

"Well," he said, "that wasn't very lady like."

…

The name kind of stuck. Whenever he called her "Milady", she would always tell him not to. Of course, he still did it occasionally, and she always corrected him, beit with her axe, or with her words.

One day, though, she didn't.

The first Snoggletog on Berk with the peace being made between the dragons. Astrid was walking around the village, sharing her "drink" (in Hiccup's opinion, it didn't even qualify as "food") with the villagers she passed. After giving some of her Yaknog to Snotlout, she went off to find Hiccup.

She could hear the distinct sound of a hammer pounding in the forge, and headed over.

"Hiccup?" she called, entering the establishment.

"Yeah, over here, Astrid!" he called back. "I'm coming!"

He appeared in front of her, glancing down at a metal bar he held in his hands, setting it down on the table in front of him.

"Here," said Astrid, offering him a cup, "happy holidays, from me, to you."

"Thank you, milady," Hiccup replied, taking it from her. For once, Astrid didn't correct him about it. She was slowly beginning to like the new nickname Hiccup had given her, even though she might never admit it.

…

Five years later, Astrid had gotten used to Hiccup greeting her that way. He called her "Milady" so often that the entire village of Berk knew he did it. Astrid never asked him to stop calling her it ever since that Snoggletog, and he never stopped.

As she landed Stormfly behind Hiccup and Toothless, she dismounted, flipping back her hood. Toothless bounded happily towards her, while Hiccup merely turned his head to glance up from his work.

"Afternoon, milady!" he greeted. "Where have you been?"

Astrid merely laughed in response. "Oh, you know, winning races," she said. "What else?"

Despite her warrior reputation, Astrid liked ner nickname. Actually, she really enjoyed it, and loved it when Hiccup called her by it. No one else could call her by that name without her rage exploding; it was just Hiccup who was able to.

She was glad Hiccup had given her that nickname.

She would never have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**So, I really loved how in "Gift of the Night Fury", Hiccup called Astrid "Milady" while thanking her for the Yaknog. And then, in the beginning scene of "How To Train Your Dragon 2", with Hiccup and over at Itchy Armpit, he greeted her by saying, "Afternoon, milady." **

**I just thought it would be fun to write the first time he called her that, because, knowing Astrid, she wouldn't have been too fond of it at first. In HTTYD2, she seemed happy when Hiccup called her by her nickname, and thus, this one-shot was born. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Until next time! :D **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
